Fly High
by Klaudia Loba de Escorpio
Summary: Ella es un alma libre, independiente. Siempre ha estado segura de no necesitar un hombre en su vida, hasta que él llega. ¿Quien es? ¿De donde ha salido? ¿Que misterio encierran sus ojos verdes? One-Shot JasperXAlice. Regalo de cumpleaños para Romy92


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una idea loca que saco de tener sueños más locos.**_

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños a Romy92. Romy, eres una chica excepcional y una gran amiga. Te mereces esto y mucho mas, nena. Espero que disfrutes esta historia como yo disfrute escribirla._

* * *

**Fly High**

Alice caminaba tranquilamente por aquel terreno lleno de árboles grandes, escuchando con atención el sonido del agua que corría en un riachuelo cerca de allí. Era una joven aventurera y solitaria que se jactaba de no necesitar de un hombre a su lado. Ella era un ser libre como el viento.

Se acercó al río que tenía a solo unos pasos y se sentó junto a él. Se sentía bien de estar allí, después de varios meses atrapada en la gran ciudad por los estudios. Nunca le había gustado la ciudad, para ella era demasiado ruido y estrés.

"Ni siquiera se puede respirar aire puro" se dijo a si misma inhalando profundamente, disfrutando de aquel aire fresco que llenaba sus pulmones y la hacía sentir bastante bien. Definitivamente sería para ella una tortura tener que volver a la civilización, pero por aquel momento disfrutaría su pequeño viaje.

Se encaminó a la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque en la que se estaba quedando. Se sentía orgullosa de aquel pequeño lugar, la única cosa que le pertenecía completamente y que le gustaba.

Entró en el lugar y se sentó en el pequeño catre, tomó un cuaderno y una pluma y comenzó a describir su primer día en el bosque. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como cuando llegaba a ese lugar. "Mi oasis en mitad del desierto" se decía a sí misma.

A la siguiente mañana, se levantó pronta pues quería explorar lo más alto de la sierra, caminar hasta que su cuerpo estuviera por desfallecer, acampar en algún lugar muy lejano y volver al día siguiente.

Preparó una mochila con comida, una bolsa de dormir y una tienda de campaña. Se amarró a la cintura su cuchillo y su botella de agua. Así emprendió el camino. Se sentía mejor que nunca, había tenido un sueño en el que algo la llamaba en la cima de la sierra y quería ir a comprobarlo. Así era ella, osada y a veces incluso imprudente. Pero poco le importaba lo que los demás pensasen de ella.

Todo el día caminó, sin detenerse más que para comer y una que otra vez para recuperar el aliento. Tenía la intención de llegar ese día a lo alto de la sierra y no se detendría por nada, ni siquiera por ella misma.

Al caer la noche había llegado a su objetivo. Muy orgullosa de si misma, montó su campamento y encendió una pequeña fogata con su pedernal y se sentó a escribir a la luz de las llamas que crepitaban suavemente, escuchando el canto de las lechuzas y el aullido del lobo que en conjunción con los insectos de la noche hacían la música mas perfecta para ella.

Después de escribir su segundo día en su fiel diario de viaje, se quedó mirando las estrellas y comenzó a jugar con ellas, buscando las constelaciones y confiándoles sus secretos. Así pasó la mayor parte de la noche, embelesada por tanta belleza a su alrededor.

Así, en medio de la brillante oscuridad de la noche, ella divisó una estrella que de un momento a otro se desprendía de su lugar y comenzaba a atravesar el cielo, dejando una pequeña estela de brillo a su alrededor.

"Una estrella fugaz" pensó y cerró los ojos deseando que ese momento permaneciera para siempre en ella. Era lo único que pedía, que sus sueños duraran para siempre.

Después de aquello se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pasó dos días en la sierra, comiendo poco pero disfrutando del fresco y delicioso aire puro que se respiraba en ese lugar tan alto. Cantando con los coyotes y los lobos, confiándole sus secretos a las estrellas y a la luna llena.

Cuando emprendió el regreso se sintió extraña, a la expectativa. Como si algo estuviese a punto de ocurrir. Caminó con su mochila al hombro sintiéndose cada vez mas ansiosa sin saber por qué. Le tomó todo el día volver a su cabaña, pero allí estaba al anochecer.

Después de dejar sus cosas salió a caminar por la noche disfrutando de aquella sensación de paz que le proporcionaba el bosque profundo. Se habia alejado apenas unos pocos metros de su hogar cuando se encontró en el suelo la silueta de una persona.

Se acercó preocupada y consternada… ¿Quién mas podía estar allí? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? Cuando llegó hasta esa persona, se encontró con un muchacho aproximadamente de su edad, de un cabello rizado y rubio, con un rostro que parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles. Tenía los parpados cerrados, lo cual daba a su rostro una calma y tranquilidad exquisita.

En el pecho tenía cuatro cortadas grandes de las que la sangre brotaba lentamente. Aquello había sido producido por la garra de algún animal sin duda. Pero lo mas extraño eran aquellas marcas amoratadas que tenía en los brazos, como si se acabara de librar de cadenas.

Alice se sintió angustiada, pero no perdió su calma de montaraz y, con un gran esfuerzo de su pequeño cuerpo, lo levantó para llevarlo hasta su cabaña.

Una vez allí sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios que llevaba cada vez que se internaba en aquel bosque. Detuvo la hemorragia con suma facilidad, pues sus heridas habían comenzado a cicatrizar extrañamente. Desinfectó las tres heridas y vendó el pecho de aquel muchacho. Le tomó el pulso, pero era muy débil, así que decidió que al amanecer saldría del bosque en busca de un médico.

Entonces de dio tiempo de observarlo mas detenidamente. Era muy apuesto, bastante para su salud mental. Solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de color crema, iba descalzo y con el pecho desnudo ¿Por qué?

En su cuerpo había mas cicatrices, probablemente de aventuras anteriores que había tenido. Pero ella ya no quiso tratar de sacar mas conclusiones, porque se sentía muy cansada y confundida. Tomó dos mantas y con una lo cubrió, pues había comenzado a hacer frío en aquel lugar.

Se envolvió en la otra y se sentó en una esquina de la cabaña. Comenzó a escribir en su diario de viaje a la luz de su quinqué y terminó la pagina con un perfecto dibujo de aquel extraño. Después apagó la lampara y se durmió en ese mismo rincón.

Cuando los suaves rayos del sol se colaron por la gran ventana de su casa, ella despertó perezosamente, deseando que el sol retrocediera y la dejara dormir un poco mas. Entonces se acordó de lo sucedido la noche anterior y levantó la vista.

Allí estaba él, aun dormido. Sus rizos dorados resplandecían a la luz del sol, dándole un aspecto sobrenatural. Se acercó cautelosa y al mirar al suelo descubrió una gran pluma levantó y se le quedó mirando.

Ella nunca había creído en la magia, por lo que creyó enloquecer cuando la pluma se zafó de su mano y comenzó a flotar por si sola para después convertirse en una mariposa de color azul que salió revoloteando por su ventana.

Se quedó clavada en el suelo, completamente en shock. Hasta que escuchó unos débiles gemidos provenientes del catre. Entonces regresó a la realidad, a esa realidad en la que ella tenía a un completo desconocido herido en su refugio secreto.

Se acercó a él, justo a tiempo para ver el momento en el que abría los ojos y recorría la habitación con la mirada, comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Entonces comenzó a temblar como una hoja de papel, aun sin mirarla. No hacía frío, así que se acercó para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y todo perdió sentido.

Aquellos ojos eran de un verde intenso y extraño, a Alice le recordaron las esmeraldas de un collar que había visto cuando era muy pequeña en el cuello de su madre. Pero incluso el recuerdo de aquellas esmeraldas quedaba opacado ante esos ojos tan impresionantes.

Cuando él la miró, su respiración se entrecortó y su temblor paró. No sabía porque, no lo entendía, pero ella le daba calma. A pesar de ello su mano derecha se cerró sobre su brazo izquierdo, alli donde aun tenía las llagas de algo que lo había atado.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

A ella la tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero fue mas fuerte su orgullo y comenzó a comportarse de una manera seca. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

— Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo, señor—dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Sucede que soy la persona que le acaba de salvar la vida. ¿Y usted?

Él cerró los ojos un momento analizando aquella información. Recordaba haber escapado de sus captores muy debilitado, recordaba haber corrido por el bosque en busca de un refugio y haberse perdido de pronto. Recordaba un gruñido bastante feroz y un dolor lacerante en el pecho, pero nada mas. No recordaba como había llegado allí, ni siquiera como había escapado con vida de aquella bestia que lo habia atacado.

— Perdona—murmuró—. Te agradezco tu ayuda. No quiero incomodarte… asi que creo que me iré—dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse. Alice se apresuró a detenerlo al mismo tiempo que otra punzada de dolor lo atacaba fuertemente y hacía vacilar sus fuerzas.

— No, nada de eso—exclamó Alice—. ¿A dónde crees que llegarás en esas condiciones? ¡A ningún lado! —y lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo en el catre—. Mejor dime tu nombre.

— Soy Jasper—respondió él con los ojos cerrados. Claramente estaba muy débil y Alice no permitiría que se pusiera peor.

— Pues mucho gusto, Jasper. Soy Alice.

— Mucho gusto, Alice—le dijo él mirándola—. Te agradezco tu ayuda, de verdad.

Los días pasaron y Jasper cada día se recuperaba mas velozmente. Alice no había necesitado llamar a ningún medico, porque la recuperación de Jasper no tenía precedentes. En tres días ya estaba caminando.

Ella seguía con su vida en el bosque. Buscaba comida, caminaba e iba a nadar. Él por alguna razón se negaba a salir de la cabaña.

Al tiempo que Jasper recuperaba sus fuerzas, algo entre ellos iba creciendo con cierta fuerza. Hasta que un día, sin preverlo, él la besó en los labios. Al principio ella se quedó paralizada, después intentó quitárselo de encima para después rendirse a la ternura de aquellos labios que se paseaban por los suyos con decisión, encendiendo fuego.

— ¿Quién eres, Jasper? —había preguntado después del beso, haciendo que los ojos de él se entristecieran.

— Pronto te lo diré, Alice.

Una noche, mientras ellos cenaban en la pequeña cabaña, afuera se escucharon ciertos ruidos que inmediatamente pusieron tenso al rubio. Su expresión cambio completamente, el color abandonó su rostro y comenzó a temblar como una hoja de papel. Alice se asustó y se acercó a él.

— Jasper ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? —dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y con la otra sosteniéndole una mano.

— Son ellos, Alice—murmuró con la voz quebrada del miedo.

— ¿Quiénes, Jasper? —preguntó volteando la mirada hacia la ventana. No se veía nada.

— Los… los magos… los magos oscuros.

— ¿Magos oscuros? —murmuró Alice confundida, pues ella no creía en nada de eso. Al instante Jasper se levantó y apagó el quinqué dejando la habitación absolutamente a obscuras. Después se fue al suelo, abrazando a Alice y cubriéndole la boca.

— No hagas ruido—le susurró en el oído—. No deben saber que estamos aquí.

Pasaron unos segundos que a ambos se les hicieron eternos hasta que Jasper suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Le tendió una mano y ella se levantó de mal humor, mirándolo con desaprobación.

— Lo siento mucho—le dijo él visiblemente apenado.

— No lo sientas, ¡explícamelo! — exigió Alice molesta como pocas veces.

— Te prometo que lo haré, Alice. Pero dame tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? En una semana yo debo irme de aquí, ¡dime de una maldita vez de donde saliste Jasper!

Él suspiró derrotado y después de unos segundos levantó la vista y la clavó en los grises ojos de la muchacha.

— Mañana ¿si?

— ¡Promételo!

— Te lo juro, Alice.

No volvieron a hablar mas esa noche, ninguno de los dos durmió. Parecía que algo los tenía terriblemente lejos el uno del otro. Al amanecer Jasper se encontraba exageradamente nervioso y Alice lo miraba ir y venir en la cabaña con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— De acuerdo—dijo de pronto, sin poder soportar mas—. Ven conmigo.

Salieron al bosque y caminaron largamente hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Alice lo reconoció, allí lo había encontrado aquella noche, medio muerto.

— Alice, yo no soy humano—dijo de pronto Jasper parándose en medio del lugar, bajo la etérea luz del sol.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella incrédula.

— Yo soy un ángel negro de la naturaleza. Soy parte de esa tierra, como estos arboles, como el césped—al tiempo que hablaba había cerrado los ojos y extendía sus brazos a los lados nerviosamente—. Los ángeles negros somos seres de luz, los blancos son de oscuridad. Los magos oscuros me han perseguido durante años con la sola intención de usar mi sangre y mis plumas en sus conjuros para alterar la naturaleza. Yo he tratado de escapar, pero no es la primera vez que me capturan—mientras hablaba algo extraño sucedía. Unas enormes alas negras de largas y preciosas plumas que brillaban como el onix se extendían detrás de Jasper. Crecían, nacían de su espalda—. La noche que me encontraste, habia escapado de ellos. Pero me habían dejado muy débil. Mis brazos tienen estas marcas por las cadenas llenas de energía oscura con las que me han atado. Un animal me atacó por la oscuridad que aun contenía mi aura y yo me había resignado a morir.

Había abierto los ojos y sus alas se plegaban de una manera majestuosa, dejando sin habla a la joven que lo miraba anonadada. ¿Estaba soñando? No lo creía. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar que aquel chico que había rescatado era un ser sobrenatural, y mucho menos que se había…

— Y apareciste tú. Y me salvaste—dijo en un murmullo acercándose a ella. La besó con profunda ternura y ella comenzó a temblar sin saber de que. Una lagrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos, corriendo por su mejilla y yéndose a colar, traviesa, entre los labios de ambos, dándole a ese beso un sabor a sal.

— Te amo—le dijo Jasper en un murmullo a Alice. Ella cerró los ojos y buscó en su interior la fortaleza para aceptar sus sentimientos.

— Y yo a ti… —le respondió.

Aquella noche durmieron juntos y se besaron hasta que no les quedó aliento.

Pero esto no podía durar eternamente…

— Debo irme—le dijo Jasper a Alice una mañana al amanecer. Ella solo asintió, lo había presentido—. No volveremos a vernos, jamas.

— Quédate conmigo, Jasper—dijo ella de pronto, abrazándose a él de manera posesiva.

— No puedo, no puedo hacerlo Alice—dijo él con tristeza.

— ¿No existe ninguna manera? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Las brillantes esmeraldas de Jasper vacilaron un momento y Alice se aferró a aquello—. Si, si que la hay.

— Si, pero… sería renunciar a mi naturaleza y volverme un ser humano, como tu. Sería renunciar a todo lo que soy. A mis alas…—la tristeza que aquello le producía y que se reflejaba en su voz hizo desistir a Alice. Ella se levantó de la cama molesta y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

— Entonces lárgate, pero ahora mismo.

Él la miró resentido, pero no dijo nada. Solo se levantó y se fue. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, él ya había desaparecido. Pero sobre las sabanas había quedado una pequeña pluma negra. Alice la tomó y la abrazó a su pecho.

Llegó el día en el que ella debía volver a la ciudad. Se despidió con gran nostalgia de su cabañita, de sus cosas que dejaba alli y en silencio le dijo adios a Jasper.

Tomó la pluma negra y de pronto esta comenzó a flotar como la primera, ella ya no se sorprendió. La pluma se convirtió en un pajarillo de color negro con blanco y fue a posarse en sus manos completamente dócil. Ella se lo llevó consigo hasta que llegó a la carretera donde tomaría su autobús. Entonces abrió las manos y lo dejó ir, el pajarito voló hermosamente libre hacia el cielo azul.

Cuando Alice se sentó en el asiento de su camión, sacó su diario y dibujó un par de alas negras. Debajo de ella escribió:

_Si le hubiera cortado las alas, hubiera sido mio, no se habría ido. Pero así, habría dejado de ser pájaro… y yo lo que amaba era al pájaro.__*****_

Cerró el diario y con ello su corazón a aquel amor tan mágico que había conocido en medio del bosque.

FIN…

— ¿Y así acaba? ¿Se te olvida que volví a ti? —me reprochó Jasper cuando terminó de leer la historia que solo nosotros sabíamos cierta. La mandaría al periódico al día siguiente para ser publicada.

— ¿Se te olvida que tardaste tres meses en hacerlo? —le volteé la pregunta—. Además me gusta este final.

— Pues tienes razón, a mi también me gusta así—dijo él besándome el cuello—. Aunque no me hubiera gustado que fuese así en nuestra historia.

— Eso solo dependía de ti… ¡Aunque como me hiciste sufrir contigo después de aquello!

— ¿Se te olvida el dolor que sufrí cuando los míos me cortaron las alas?

— ¿Se te olvida los seis meses que tuve que reñir contigo porque no querías salir de la cama, ni comer, ni hacer nada?

Él se encogió de hombros haciéndome sonreír por su expresión de niño inocente.

— No es fácil acostumbrarse a no volar. Aún lo añoro.

— Nosotros, los seres humanos tenemos otras maneras de volar—le dije empujándolo a la cama y besándolo apasionadamente dejando en claro a que me refería.

— Dame alas para volar, y motivos para quedarme—murmuró contra mis labios antes de fundirlos en un apasionante beso. Y enredados en las sabanas dejamos correr el tiempo en un beso que no tenía final.

Volando alto.

* * *

**(*)** Canción de Mikel Laboa. Txoria txori.

* * *

_**Y bien. Despues de varias semanas de desaparición, aquí estoy de nuevo. No con un capitulo, sino con un One-Shot que tenia prioridad, pues es un regalo para la hermosa Romy. La reina de los fics Jalice en esta web. Romy, espero que cumplas muchos años mas y nos deleites con historias por mucho tiempo, ya sea aquí en FF o que te animes a publicar un original :D Te queremos mucho, guapa.**_

_**Y bueno, aprovechando que estoy por aquí (porque me desapareceré otro tiempo) Aviso mi cronograma de actualizacion. No podré actualizar muy rapidamente porque debo trabajar en una serie de cuentos infantiles que mandaré a un proyecto de prototipos y es prioridad. Aun asi, no abandonare los fics:**_

_**- Para finales de Noviembre: Capitulo de Vivir una Nueva Vida (Se lo que dirán "Al fin")**_

_**- A mitad de diciembre: Capitulo de Garasu no NIngyo.**_

_**- Para regalo de navidad: Short-fic navideño y el esperadisimo final de Llamado del Amor (Aww… el final **__** )**_

_**- Para año nuevo: NUEVO FIC! (No les adelantaré nada)**_

_**- Para dia de Reyes: Amor de Pelicula (Oh si!)**_

_**Bueno, ese es el plan por ahora. Tenganme paciencia que no toda la vida la paso frente al ordenador escribiendo (pero claro que me encantaría). En fin, como ultimo detalle. He decidido finalmente borrar Dos Vidas un Mismo Amor. Jamas volvio a mi esa musa, asi que no me queda mas que decirle adios y esperar que un dia la pueda retomar. Espero no decepcionarlos, que mas quisiera yo que seguirla, pero esto va mas alla de mi.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! **_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
